SibstLP FanFic
by SlayperLP
Summary: Die Genre hat nix mit der Story zu tun!


Sebs nicht wahre Fanfiction (die wahr ist)

Die Geschichte beginnt im Jahre 1940 als Hitler noch cool war.  
Es war ein hei er Sommertag an dem der junge Seb schnellen Schrittes zur Bushaltestelle ging, um den Bus wie jeden Morgen zur etwas war anders er traf ein sch ne Frau die ihn sofort in ihren Bann versuchte er die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau auf sich zu ziehen,  
ohne er dann betr bt von der Tatsache das ihn die Frau nicht beachtet hat zur Arbeit ging wollte er seine Freunde um Rat bitten, die dann sagten:"Lade sie doch einfach zu einem Cafe ein."  
Am n chsten Morgen setze er das in die Tat um,  
sie schien ihn auch zu m sich nach Monaten eine feste Freundschaft gebildet hat,wollte Seb eine Beziehung f hren.2 Jahre nachdem sie sich kennen gelernt haben hat Seb Mut gefasst und gesagt,:"Ich liebe dich "  
Daraufhin antwortete sie:"Ich dich auch du gest rten",sie k ssten ein paar Jahren in einer gl cklichen Beziehung beschlossen die beiden um genau zu sein machte Seb ihr einen Antrag im Jahre 1969(haha 69 lolol).Aber Seb hatte ein dunkles Geheimnis,er hatte einen drogens chtigen Bruder namens hat bis jetzt nix von Peter erfahren.  
Seb wollte sie nicht gef in der Hochzeits Nacht hatte Seb von seinem armen Bruder Peter erz hlt.  
Er war angeblich schon immer das schwarze Schaf in der Familie,neben Manuel der einer von Hitlers wichtigsten Leute war.  
Die Jahre vergingen,sie kriegten Kinder und f hrten ein tolles eines Tages Peter vor der T r von dem mittlerweile alten Ehepaar sagt er h tte sich ge ndert, was aber nicht stimmte den Peter,  
war insgeheim immer noch Drogen s brauchte angeblich Geld f r seine Wahrheit war das er gar keine Wohnung hatte und das Geld f r Drogen da Seb ein erfolgreicher Gesch fftsmann war dachte er sich:"Der Alte wird mir schon Geld geben".  
Seb schickte ihn n chsten Morgen bei der Arbeit kriegt Sebs Sekret rin ein Anruf von (die Transe(sie ist Sekret rin von Seb)) war geschockt das Peter noch lebt.  
Sie fragte:"W.w..wie?Wir dachten die Drogen haben die get tet."  
Daraufhin Peter:"Wenn du und Seb mir bis morgen nicht 100k Euronen zu diesen Ort *Ort hier einf gen* bringt werde ich dieses Sextape an die Presse geben."  
Achja kleine Info Seb ist Leiter von Microsoft da Bill Gates an Aids gestorben ist nur so nebenbei.  
Manueline legte schockiert den H hrer weg und rief nach Seb.  
Seb fragte schockiert:"Was ist los Schwester?!"  
Manueline antwortet:"Er wei von unserer Inzucht!"  
Durch Sebs Kopf flogen ganz viele Gedanken.  
Er konnte doch Peter kein Geld geben oder?  
Sie haben beschlossen einen Mord an Peter zu begehen.  
Als sie sich am n chsten Tag dann am vereinbarten Ort trafen,zog Seb sein Revolver.  
Er rief:"Es endet hier Peter!"  
Schnell zog Peter eine Schrotflinte raus und zielte auf Seb.  
Peter hatte davor M nner arrangiert die ihm helfen.  
Sie wahren umzingelt...  
THE END...?  
Nein.  
Seb bergab das Geld und die mysteri sen Gestalten verschwanden,zusammen mit dem Geld.  
Manueline fragt panisch:"Was sollen wir jetzt tun Seb."  
Seb wusste keine Antworte und blieb wie gefroren stehen.  
Als Seb nach Hause kam fragte Aggy was den los antwortete:"Es sei nichts Schatz,nur Probleme bei der Arbeit."  
Aggy traute ihm nicht und fragte die hatten keine Ahnung.  
Den Tag darauf wollte Manueline mit Seb durchbrennen wegen Peter.  
Manueline verf hrte ihn und k sste ihn z rtlich...  
Doch Seb konnte nicht,er dachte nur noch an das wohl seiner Kinder und Aggy,doch Aggy hatte ein Geheimnis sie war insgeheim mit Wolfgang im Bett.  
Als Seb nach Hause kam,fr her als sonst sah er die beiden sich rekelnd im Bett liegend,ihre verschwitzten K rper rieben sich aneinander als Aggy Seb bemerkte.  
Sie rief:"Seb ich kann alles erkl ren!Bitte verzeih mir!"  
Seb sagte verzweifelt:"Ich will die Scheidung..:c"  
Als Seb dies erfahren hatte wollte er nun doch mit Manueline durchbrennen.  
Sie traffen sich und sind geflohen,die Kinder haben nie wieder was von ihm geh rt.  
Nach 20 Jahren hatte Seb von Peters Tod erfahren.  
Seb und sowohl Manueline gingen nicht zur Beerdigung.  
Aggy starb mit ihrem Wolfgang vor einem Kamin mit einem Keks im Mund.  
Die Kinder sind heute bekannt als One Direction.  
Das war Sebs,Manuels,Peters,Wolfgangs und Aggys Lebensgeschichte.  
M gen sie in Frieden Ruhen.  
Und auf Manuels Grab stand "Mein gr ter Traum ist eine Welt ohne Juden"

BONUS SEXTAPE!(18+!)  
Manueline legte ihre warmen H nde auf Sebs Geschlechtsorgan,woraufhin sie anfing z rtliche Bewegungen zu machen.  
Seb gefiehl es obwohl sein Bruder eine Transe war.  
Sie rieb immer schneller bis Seb ihren Mund mit einer wei en,warmen Substanz f llte.  
Langsam wischt sich Manueline etwas von der geschmeidig von der Lippe.  
Manueline fl stert:"Hat es dir gefallen...Bruder?"

ENDE VOM SEXTAPE


End file.
